1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed in general to mobile communication devices operative in wireless communication networks. In one aspect, the present disclosure relates to the methods, systems and devices for making external phone calls to mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication devices provide a wide range of capabilities and functionalities to the user, such as sending and receiving telephone calls, electronic messages and instant messages. In addition, mobile devices typically include capabilities defined by the different applications which are installed in the mobile device, such as voice telephony applications, a data or message synchronization applications (e.g. for e-mail messages or calendar items), a Web browser or Internet search applications, as examples, or combinations thereof In the case of telephone communications, a mobile device may be capable of making and receiving calls through both a PBX or enterprise domain (possibly administered by the user's place of employment) and through other non-enterprise domain(s), such as a wireless wide area networks, personal cellular service, and the like. In support of making calls to and from a mobile device, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card is mounted to the mobile device as a smart card that includes a processor and a memory chip for storing and processing predetermined subscriber information and information loaded in a pre-personalization state. However, depending on what information is stored on the SIM card, the mobile device may not be able to make or receive a call when traveling outside of the service area associated with the SIM card. For example, when a mobile device in an enterprise network does not have country code information encoded in its SIM card, the enterprise network server cannot construct the required dialing code for an international call to the mobile device without the country code information from the SIM card. For example, in Hong Kong, local SIM cards do not encode the Hong Kong Country code (852). Similarly, SIM cards in Canada do not encode the country code (1) before the local number. As a result, an international call from Canada made by the enterprise server to a mobile device in Hong Kong cannot be made by the PBX when the SIM card at the mobile device does not include the encoded country code for Hong Kong.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved method, system and device for overcoming the problems in the art, such as outlined above, where the same or similar problems may exist in other networks and devices. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional processes and technologies will become apparent to one of skill in the art after reviewing the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings and detailed description which follow.